metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Tower
Sun Tower is a room in the Chozo Ruins in Metroid Prime. It is a very tall tower with a more open area at both top and bottom, each of which has an exit. At the bottom, some Chozo Lore can be found on the right wall from the lower door, and War Wasps attack anything that enters. A Spider Ball Track goes up one of the walls; to use this, Samus must first scan four symbols around the lower room, 2 of which are behind Cordite seals, and 2 others that can be found behind two of the four pillars. It is one of the northernmost rooms in the game (along with Transport to Magmoor Caverns North and Transport Access North). A Hidden World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_suntower_fj.php Sequence breaking The Artifact of Wild can be obtained early by reloading Sun Tower Access. This can be done by dropping on an Oculus in Morph Ball form from the top of the shaft, and then using Bombs to go back up the shaft. Metroid 2002 Inhabitants *4 War Wasp Hives (contain War Wasps) *8 Oculus Connecting rooms *Sun Tower Access (via Blue Door) *Transport to Magmoor Caverns North (via Blue Door) Scans ;Cordite statue :"This Cordite wall hanging appears to be slightly cracked." ;Runic gate :"This decorative object is obstructing the path along a magnetic track. Four runic symbols adorn its surface. Matching symbols within this area must be scanned to gain access here." ;Runic symbol :"This runic symbol has been activated. Four runic symbols in this room must be activated." ;Contain (NTSC only) :"Chozo script translated. The world of living things feels strange to us, we who have existed so long on the edges of time and space. It is clear now that we Chozo can never return to our dimension, not while the Great Poison reaches ever further into the planet. It is so powerful, this creeping evil, that our wills are crumbling and our minds beginning to fail. And so, before it is too late, we now make our last stand. We have begun to build a temple to contain this darkness; at its heart we will place a Cipher, a mystical lock powered by twelve Artifacts and filled with as much power as we Chozo can harness in our ethereal states. Even when we are done, it may be too late." ;Spreading Evil (PAL only) :"Chozo script translated. The cries of this dying land echo in our ears as we Chozo watch the Great Poison seep ever further into the living pulse of the planet. The dark energy sinks into the trees and waters, devouring all life. Peaceful beasts die by the thousands - some creatures survive, but their forms grow as twisted and evil as the force that fell from the sky. Many of these mutated monstrosities remain small enough to do little harm, but others grow enormous and threaten our very existence. One such beast defiles our sacred fountain, disgorging poison from its foul form, replacing pure, flowing water with cascades of creeping death. Even in the face of such horror, we Chozo do not turn in fear. We are all that stands in the way of this Great Poison, and it is our duty to contain it." Gallery File:Sun Tower.jpg|The Spider Ball Track as seen from the tower's base Sun tower runic symbol decoration scan dolphin hd.jpg|Samus scans the decoration obstructing the Spider Ball Track in the room. Sun tower cordite scan dolphin hd.jpg|Scan of one of the Cordite hangings concealing a runic symbol. Sun tower occulus scan images dolphin hd.jpg|Samus scans an Oculus. References Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime